kerorofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:GralOsorio
|} thumb|300px|Mi sistema de rangos. Sobre mi Los saludos están de más, señores. Me llamo Cristofer Alejandro Osorio Godoy, soy chileno, nacido en Antofagasta. Estudié mientras se desató lo que se conoce aquí como la "Revolución pingüina", por lo que soy de una generación algo rebelde. Empecé a ver el animé de Keroro hace ya varios meses, y lo que más me gustó es su reflejo de la vida diaria de los nipones en general (ya que es muy parecida a casi todo el mundo, vamos...). Sinceramente me gustan más los episodios tranquilos que los otros (me tomarán por loco, seguro ¬¬), ya que nos hacen recordar lo buena que puede ser la vida. Lo que he hecho en ésta wikia, principalmente, es darle una formalidad pulcra, ya que es normal que en algunas wikias sobre series de televisión (de cualquier origen) se manifieste demasiada subjetividad. Afortunadamente, esta wiki no ha sido el caso (quizá algún que otro artículo, pero eso ya lo solucioné). Ocios Soy un gran fan de los RTS (Real Time Strategy), en las que me he introduje en varias sagas y temáticas. Juegos como Age of Empires (II y III), Red Alert (1, 2 y 3) y especialmente el Universo de Dune (Dune II, Dune 2000 y Emperor: Battle for Dune), han entrenado en gran medida a mi mente para construir bases, dirigir ejércitos y luchar contra mis enemigos. También he jugado algunos FPS (First Person Shooter), como Half-Life (1, 2) y sus expansiones, Call of Duty (1, 2, World at War), entre otros. Sobre la serie Con respecto a Keroro, sólo he visto los capitulos en español hasta el 234 y el 348 (inéditamente), y subtitulados: *258 *267 *271 *273 *275 *278 *287 *288 *291 *293 *298 *302 *304 *305 *308 *310 *311 *312 *313 *314 *316 *324 *325 *327 *328 *331 *337 *339 *344 *351 *357 *358 La venta del manga en mi país aún existe (me extraña), pero está limitada a Santiago. Aún no ha llegado el animé a Latinoamérica (probablemente por los prejuicios de Europa). Personajes favoritos Mi lista de personajes favoritos es la siguiente: AVISO: La lista es por orden de preferencia, de mayor a menor. #Familia Nishizawa ##Momoka Nishizawa ##Baio Nishizawa ##Ouka Nishizawa #Familia Hinata ##Fuyuki Hinata ##Aki Hinata ##Natsumi Hinata ##Akina Hinata ##Haruki Hinata (muy probable) #Saburo Mutsumi #Koyuki Azumaya #Tropa Keroro ##Keroro ##Tamama ##Angol Mois ##Dororo ##Kururu ##Giroro Notas *La razón que Momoka sea la personaje que más aprecio en la serie, es por el simple hecho de no ser como las jóvenes de su estatus social (en la mayoría de los casos). *(¡Táchenme lo que quieran, soy realista!) Estoy más inclinado a que Natsumi Hinata sea pareja de Saburo Mutsumi que de Giroro, ¡vamos, merece ser felíz! :s Ese keronense rojo exagera con sus celos, y siempre falla por el mero hecho de olvidar que la hija de Aki Hinata sea una "civil". Administración Estoy dispuesto a atender cualquier situación que requiera mi ayuda, tales como vandalismo, guerras de ediciones, consejos, entre otras cosas en mi poder. Si crees que la situación requiera la intervención de un burócrata, puedes contactar con el usuario TheElivi1997, ya que él es burócrata de esta wiki. Otras wikis participadas *Keroro Wiki (equivalente de esta wiki en inglés) (Principalmente apoyo contra vandalismo) *Wiki Kero Kero (wiki para los fans) (Soporte técnico y diseño) *Command & Conquer family (especificamente Red Alert 3) (Reanudando paulatinamente) *Dune Wikia (sólo comentarios). Categoría:Usuarios internacionales